Brotherhood of Steel
The Brotherhood of Steel is a quasi-religious organization devoted to the collection and analysis of Pre-War technology. Branches * Western Brotherhood * Midwestern Brotherhood * Eastern Brotherhood Locations (Western) * Lost Hills * Trident Naval base Locations (Midwestern) * Bunker Alpha * Bunker Beta * Bunker Gamma * Bunker Delta * Bunker Epsilon * Niagara International Airport Locations (Eastern) * The Citadel Government The Niagara Chapter is headed by General Holland, who succeeded his father shortly after his death. He takes an aggressive, almost dictatorship-esque approach to leadership, and many within the organization begrudgingly find this system to be the most efficient so far. The Niagara Chapter still adhere to the standard Mid-Western hierarchy system. However, with no Elder available, they occasionally divert from it. Paladins - The Paladins are mostly responsible for combat missions. They're supplied with the best gear the Brotherhood can offer, but are very low in number, and are often only picked from the very best Knights. Knights - The Knights are mostly responsible for repairing and maintaining any gear the Brotherhood find. Besides this, they often lead scouting missions or sweeps for technology, and more rarely, are called upon for combat missions. Scribes - The Scribes are responsible for innovating new technology, and researching new technology the Brotherhood might have no information on yet. It's rare that they leave the base, and when they do, it's only when sweeping an area for technology, usually accompanied by more combat-ready Knights or Initiates. Foreign Issues The Niagara Chapter are almost outright hostile at this point to any wastelanders that aren't them. They're outright at war with the Niagara Republic, due to the Overpass Incident, though the two currently sit in a cold-war state. Up until very recently, the Brotherhood rarely took in wastelanders, only doing so under special circumstances. However, Due to their quickly dwindling numbers and power, they have resorted to taking in wastelanders that show potential. Of course, outright asking to join is practically asking for a boot in the ass. Domestic Issues The Niagara Chapter's 'purebloods' often have issues with wastelanders initiated into the chapter. Many still view them as lowly and weak, and it's rare for the two groups to agree with one another. Despite this, there are no records ever saying a direct conflict has sparked over this. At best, it could be considered a rivalry, and at worst, a racial issue. Occasionally, a lower-ranking official might have a problem with General Holland's dictator-like leadership. This often results in a demotion, followed by a summary execution. This is very rare, however, and most seem to find no issue with the Niagara Chapter's leadership. History Long ago, the Brotherhood of Steel constructed airships, and sent them to the East, to find the remnants of the Super Mutant army created by the Master. The airships were flung far off course, and crash landed near Chicago, in Illinois. The survivors of the crash would go on to create the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. A few years after the defeat of the Calculator in Vault 0 in Colorado, the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel got word of Brotherhood forces on the East Coast. More so in curiosity than any real desire to reconnect with the original Brotherhood, they put together a scouting expedition, made up of Talon and Lance squads. Together, they headed off. Eventually, these scouts, lost and disorganized from the loss of the expedition’s leaders, found themselves in New York, near Niagara. Having lost contact with the Midwestern Brotherhood, they decided to remain there. They have a strong presence in the Niagara International Airport, and the town of Overpass situated nearby. Compared to other chapters, the Niagara Brotherhood's position is particularly precarious. With practically no support from any other chapters, they've been forced to adopt a hostile, almost antagonistic attitude against the wastelanders. Dwindling in numbers, the Niagara Chapter's only solace is their massive hoard of collected and raided tech from years of being in the area. Of course, despite all of their dissimilarities with the other chapters, the Niagara Brotherhood share the same common purpose - the recovery and preservation of technology. Recently, rumors about a shortage of numbers and power are common gossip between regular wastelanders, possibly due to the NDF-Brotherhood war. The Niagara Chapter have become more xenophobic than ever, rarely ever leaving the safety of the airport.Category:Organizations